Sakura of the Burning Ice
by Luv the Legend
Summary: Sakura is a child of the Burning Ice, destined to save the world, or destroy it. But who will attempt to control her? This has some PJO, but I do not in any way or form claim ownership of the characters, settings, etc. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1: He's Found Me

**Hey pplz! This is my first fanfic story so no flames plz! :D Hmmm... I think ill start with a nice mystery. Here goes!**

* * *

Chapter One: He's Found Me

A distant memory…so long ago…

_Crash! Boom!_

They were everywhere. There was no escape. Every movement was followed by a scream, a yell, a cry for help. But no help came.

Then _he_ came in, walking so casually, as if all this was natural to him.

"That's enough." The others sheathed their swords. "There's no need to kill. Not tonight." The remaining villagers huddled together in a terrified mass. His commanding tone made it clear that he was in charge. He smirked. _No one escapes me_, he thought.

"We only came for the child. Search the houses."

He went into a small cottage. He would have to search well. This infant would give no hint as to where she was hiding. Not the slightest squirm. She was already intelligent enough to know that. He walked on, slicing anything in his way with his deadly sword.

He opened a cabinet. He saw only the slightest lump in the mass of blankets. But that was enough. _There you are._ His hand reached for the covers. "You shall be my greatest weapon, child of the…"

* * *

Kari woke up with a start. She looked around her, but saw nothing but the inside of a wooden cabin.

She wiped the sweat off her forehead and exhaled. There was no one else in the cabin. They must have already woken up and gone to breakfast.

Kari lay back down and closed her eyes. She hadn't had that dream for a while. Not since… _no. I'm not going to think about it._ She blocked the thought. This was her new life now.

For now, Kari was on a camping trip that her guardians had signed her up for. Today was the last day. She looked at the other 3 bunks and saw neat, little, rolled-up sleeping bags and remembered that she was supposed to pack before she went down to breakfast.

Kari had barely finished when she heard a small tapping sound. _Tap. Tap-tap-tap._ Kari smiled. That was their secret code. Her's and Parker's.

Kari had met Parker four days ago, on the first day of camp. She had taken a certain liking to him, and she suspected that he felt the same way. They had discovered that by taking a stick and tapping on the drain pipe of the girls' cabins, the sound could be heard upstairs, right next to a certain bunk. It was the same with the boys' cabins. They had developed a secret code, since boys weren't allowed in the girl's cabins, and vice versa.

_Tap. Tap-tap-tap._ It came again. Parker was telling her to hurry. Kari quickly made some last tidy-ups and went downstairs.

When she opened the door, Parker jumped out at her, yelling. "AAAAHHH!" Kari didn't even flinch. "Aww, come on," Parker said. Kari smiled. "Nice try, but no luck."

Parker had discovered when he met Kari, that she could not be surprised in any way. In fact, their first encounter was when Parker had decided to scare some girls and hidden behind a tree.

Kari had been the first to walk by, and he jumped out at her in the same manner, yelling, "AAAAHHH!" Kari had done nothing more that slap him and look annoyed. He'd replied by complaining, "Aww, come on." Kari had to smile at this and she replied, "Sorry, no luck."

They had stared at each other for a while until Parker had stuck out his hand and said, "I'm Parker." Kari shook it. "Kari." And they'd stuck together ever since. It had also become a sort of ritual for them for Parker to try to scare her, but so far, Kari, hadn't even flinched. But she'd never hit him again after the first time.

"What took you so long?" Parker asked.

Kari shrugged. "Just cleaning up."

"Well, you'd better get down there fast. They're about to clean up."

Kari's eyes opened wide. "Oh, crap. Breakfast!" She ran down the hill and nearly collided with the supply truck. But by the time she got to the mess hall, all the dishes had been cleared. Now it was _her_ turn to say, "Aww, come on." _Oh, well. Not much I can do about it._ Kari wasn't the kind to complain. She left the mess hall disappointed.

"How'd it go?" Parker asked.

"Nothing. Zip. Zero." Kari replied. Parker smiled mischievously. "Don't rub it in, Root Boy."

Root Boy was Kari's nickname for Parker because shortly after they'd met, Parker had tripped over a tree root and landed flat on his face. Kari had laughed about that for a long time.

"Ok, ok, I wasn't going to." He held up his hands in mock surrender. Instead, his hand went to his pockets and brought out 2 sugar cookies wrapped in a napkin. "I snuck these for you."

Kari was flattered. It was against the rules to sneak food. "For me? Really?"

Parker snorted good-naturedly. "No, for the queen of England."

Kari smiled and took the cookies. "Thanks." She ate them hungrily.

They got their bags, and Kari slung onto her back the little red backpack that she always carried everywhere. Nobody but her knew what was inside and not many people seemed to care. But, of course, Parker wanted to know everything.

"What's in that bag, anyway?" he would always ask.

And Kari would always reply, "It's better for you not to know."

Together, they walked over to the others, who were waiting for the busses to arrive. The counselors were lining up the campers according to age. Kari and Parker quietly joined the 14-year-olds.

The counselors were having a loud discussion. Parker looked at Kari and she nodded. Another thing about Kari was that she could go pretty much anywhere without being noticed. Kari snuck behind a bush where she would be hidden from view, but could see and hear everything. All of the senior counselors and directors were arguing with each other. She tried to pick up pieces of their conversation.

"…taking them so long?"

"…what if something…"

"…radios…out of commission…"

"…supposed to…two hours ago…"

"…stuck here forever…"

Kari listened a little more and then crept back to Parker unnoticed. "From what I heard, there's been a little problem with the busses."

"Yeah? What's that?"

"They were supposed to be here two hours ago."

Parker looked surprised. "Two hours ago?"

"Yeah, and they have no idea what happened because apparently, their radios are out of commission. And Counselor Keagan's worried that we'll be stuck out here forever. The worrywart."

"But—"

Crash! A tree fell down and raised dust everywhere. Kari frowned. What was—

Kari gasped. She had felt his presence. No. It couldn't be. But who else could it be?

"Oh, no." Kari muttered. She suddenly understood what had happened to the busses. But that was now the least of her problems.

"What? What's wrong?" Parker questioned.

Kari looked at Parker. Parker looked into her eyes and saw immediately that something was wrong. Kari never looked this way. He hadn't even been able to imagine it. But Kari's eyes were filled with terror.

"What is it?" Parker repeated.

"He's found me. And he's coming to get me."

"What? Who's found you? What are you talking about? What's going on?"

Kari only shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry you had to get involved."

Parker gave her a questioning look, but Kari looked away. Kari could see the outlines of 6 people. Finally, the dust settled. She saw that they were all carrying swords. The leader stepped forward and gave a twisted smile.

"Hello, Sakura. It's good to see you again."

* * *

**Muahahaha! Cliffhanger! Im sorry that the first chapter was kinda missing out on action, but ill make up for it soon! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I really want to know what my readers think, this being my first story and all. The next chapter will be out soon.**


	2. Chapter 2: Fight

**Hai guys! ^.^ Im soooooo sry that this chapter took so long, I had writer's block . the writer's worst enemy! not that there's anyone to ready my story anyway...judging from the amount of reviews (0)... :'( if anyone reads this and likes it, PLEASE RECOMMEND IT!**

* * *

Chapter Two: Fight

Kari's (Sakura's) POV

_Omg._ I thought. _It's him. It's _him_. The bastard. Showing up at the most inconvenient times, as always. Thinking he can just get me back whenever he feels like it. I'd like to punch that smug grin off his face if I were insane. But that _presence_. It makes me shake all over. I hate it. I hate the power he has over me. Or used to. I thought I'd escaped, but here I am. Still afraid. Resisting the urge to kneel before him. Trembling. The bastard._

"So, Sakura, how've you been?" Still smirking and leaned against his sword casually.

I slapped myself mentally and conjured up a glare. "Better, until _you_ came along."

"Oh, I'm heartbroken," he said sarcastically. "I've missed you so much."

"You mean you've missed ordering me around."

"Well, yes, that too."

_Ugh._ "I suppose _you_ destroyed our busses?"

"Oh, those were _your_ busses? I had no _idea_. Of course I destroyed the busses," he snapped. "I can't have you gone two hours earlier than we're supposed to get you."

Something snapped inside of me. I looked at the other adults and campers. Most of them were paralyzed with fear. The others had fainted. I looked at Parker. He was looking back and forth between me and the bastard, bewildered. "Kari...what's going on?"

My trembling stopped. I regained the icy posture from my training. I had to protect these people. "Parker," I said steadily. Without looking away, I tossed him the red bag. "Open my bag. Give me the wristwatch and the knives wrapped in the red cloth."

Parker obeyed. It was nice to have someone who was able to help in dire circumstances. Then again, he probably didn't even know what was going on. "Kari!" he called. He tossed me the items.

I quickly wrapped the watch around my wrist. Without taking my eyes off the man (who was casually picking at his nails with his sword), I pressed a button and called into it. "Emergency! Sakura reporting! Can you hear me?"

Luckily, it must've been an uneventful day, because I got an instant reply. Or maybe it was because I told them it was _Sakura_ reporting an _emergency_. A voice crackled over the radio. "It's me, Sakura. What's the emergency?" Loyal Perseus Jackson.

"Percy, I'm at the activities camp. CODE BLACK! COME QUICKLY! _He's_ here!" I heard a bunch of commotion in the background and I knew that I would soon receive a group of skilled demigods, followed by many more.

Finally, it was _my_ turn to smirk. "They're sending help. You'll never take me back alive. And I'm pretty sure that I'm no use to you dead." I unwrapped the knives. I closed my eyes and focused. I sent my power flowing through the knives. When I opened my eyes, two full-length swords were glowing in my hands. "Until then, you'll be playing with _me_."

To my surprise and dismay, he scoffed. "All right, then, Sakura. Why don't we see if you've been practicing?" And with that, his smirk disappeared as he set his goons on me.

5 ugly and probably untrained musclemen charged me in a fanned formation. My instincts kicked in. I sidestepped Idiot #1 and drove my sword into the ground and pushed myself over and behind them. I lay my swords flat on the ground and twisted quickly in a fan-like motion, tripping Idiots #1 and 2. Idiot #3 was right in front of me, and, avoiding his sword, I kicked upward and connected with his jaw. Balancing on my hand, I used the other leg to send him flying backwards into a tree and out of the fight. Idiot #4 tried to sneak up behind me, and I rewarded him with a somersault over his head, right into the face of Idiot #5, who stumbled backwards in surprised. A fatal mistake to make in a battle. I slashed his arm with my sword and sent him running.

By this time, Idiots #1 and 2 were up and looking for an opening. So I gave them none. I danced a deadly dance, twirling and twisting, showing a weak spot one moment, then replacing it with a sword the next. Then I noticed #4 out of the corner of my eye. But something was wrong. He wasn't focused on _me_. I decided to punish him with a finishing blow, when he threw his sword...at _Parker_.

"NO!" I screamed desperately. I charged toward Parker and threw myself in front of him, using my swords as shields. With a satisfying _clang_, the thrown sword was deflected, but also sent my swords flying into tree bark, yards away from me. With a quick glance behind my shoulder to check that Parker was alright, he nodded at me gratefully. I went back into the battle. _But my swords...ugh. I'll fight without them._

Now it was payback time. I faced the Idiot who'd almost finished Parker. With fire and ice in my eyes, I used the pressure point tactic. I danced around him, jabbing him in the small refined places that were vital points. By the time I was finished, he was on the ground, muscles locked, in pain, and utterly terrified. I stepped over him to face the two left.

"_Stop._" The voice rang out, clear and commanding. It was so powerful, even I dropped my hands, although I remained tense.

The bastard walked towards me and called his uglies back. I took a quick glance around the clearing and saw my swords, still too far away. _I can't fight him without my swords,_ I thought. But fortunately, he wasn't interested in a battle. _Unfortunately_, he was interested in terrifying me some more.

"How caring of you," he said coldly, "to take that sword yourself." I shivered at his unspoken threat. He knew. He knew that I cared for Parker.

"Innocent people shouldn't be hurt," I defended.

He didn't believe me. "I'll be back soon. But next time, things will be different." He laughed his cold, cruel laugh. "Good-bye for now, Sakura." With that, he vanished into the woods.

* * *

**OMG! WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED? Who is this mysterious man? Where in the world did Kari/Sakura get all those epic moves? Find out next time in Digimon: Digital- *ahem*...sry 'bout that...umm...just R&R kk? ^^"**


	3. Chapter 3: The Legend of the Burning Ice

**Hello, everyone. I was looking through my files, and I found this chapter nearly complete, but not quite. So I decided to finish it and publish it. This story is definitely the least popular and least known among all of my stories. But it _is_ my pennamesake, which means I should really prioritize this story. This chapter contains, finally, the Legend that I'm sure none of you have been curious about. But read on anyway. I'm sure you'll find it interesting.  
**

* * *

Chapter Three: The Legend of the Burning Ice

Sakura/Kari's POV

As I watched him retreat, I felt a shudder of dread for what was to come. Too late, I could hear the shouts and cries of the reinforcements from the camp. When they reached the top of the hill, they looked around, then seemed to understand that they were too late. Percy turned around and told the disappointed campers to send off the extra reinforcements. He jogged up to me and gave a long, hard stare. "So," he finally said. "What happened?"

I sighed dejectedly. "Like I told you, _he_ was here. He brought five of his goons, but they were nothing special. I chased one off, disabled two of them," I explained as I motioned to the two men still lying on the ground. "and he retreated with the other two."

"Retreated?" Percy asked, disbelieving.

"I don't think he came to actually _get_ me." I hesitated. "I think...he only wanted information to make his capture easier."

Percy stiffened. "And did he get it?"

Instead of answering, I looked over my shoulder and saw Parker still standing there numbly, along with the rest of the campers (the mortal ones, not the demigods). _Let's clean things up first,_ I decided. I motioned for Percy to follow. "Percy," I said. "This is Parker Jasper. Parker, Percy Jackson."

After a brief silence, Parker finally replied, "Percy Jackson? As in, like, the books?"

I gave a wry smile. "_Exactly_ as in the books." I turned back to Percy and said, "Percy, I need you to put the Mist over those mortals. _This one_," I looked at Parker, "needs to know."

Percy gave a worried frown. "Sakura, _what did you do?_" he demanded.

"I..." I hesitated for a moment before answering. "I blocked a sword for him."

Percy's eyes widened. "_You've got to be kidding me! Him?_ What in Styx made you choose _him_? You realize that you've just made yourself a hundred times easier to capture? It doesn't matter how strong you are now, as long as _this boy_ is weak!"

Percy stopped as soon as he saw the cold fire in my eyes. "I already know, Percy," I said with an icy calmness. "I know of the dangers that I have created. But I do not choose who I fall for. I simply protect him." Percy gazed at me a little fearfully as old words began to appear on my tongue. I closed my eyes and sighed. "Look, Percy," I reasoned as I began to speak normally again. "I can't help what I did. I couldn't have just let Parker _die_. He just needs to be prepared."

I turned back to Parker. "Parker, I know this must seem very confusing to you, so let me backtrack a little here. First of all, my real name is Sakura, so you can stop calling me Kari. That was just a cover name. And did you see that man?" Parker nodded. "What did you think of him?"

Parker thought for a minute. Finally, he said, "He seemed, I don't know, _dangerous_? I knew that I didn't want to be anywhere near him. And he seemed really...cold, I guess. And like he knew a lot of things. Cold and cruel and calculating."

Percy nodded approvingly. I gave a small smile. "You're right. He's dangerous, definitely. Cold, cruel, and calculating describes him exactly," I told Parker. "His name...is _Lance_. He's - I mean, he _was_ - my master. I'll get to that later. Just know for now, that he's _really_ dangerous and you should try to stay away from him, if possible. Right now, we need to clean things up and get you back to camp. Then, I'll explain everything to you," I promised.

"Cleaning up" was actually more complicated than it sounded. Percy put the Mist over the mortals, including the two goons that I had disabled earlier, making them forget everything, including me. I called in another bus to take them back to their homes. We had a son of Demeter named Joseph and daughter of Persephone named Jackie grow back the destroyed trees and other plant life. I also told Percy to erase any files that had come up when my guardians had adopted me along with any memories they had of me. I called the police to lock up the two goons for trespassing and attempted murder on the campers. Annabeth, who had come along with the reinforcements, led everyone else back to the camp. Percy, Parker, and I joined them after a few finishing touches.

We walked back to camp, and I could tell that Parker, being unaccustomed to traveling long distances on foot, was exhausted. So we all slept for the rest of the day and all through the night, Percy in Cabin Three, and Parker and I in the Big House.

The next morning, I led Parker to the dining pavilion for breakfast. I saw Mr. D, who bowed his head in acknowledgement, and a surprised Chiron, who also bowed his head, and walked over to them. After explaining the circumstances, they reluctantly agreed to allow Parker to stay at camp until they could determine what to do next. I politely refused Chiron's offer to sit at the head table and joined Parker at Cabin Three's table with Percy and Annabeth. Parker just sat there silently for the majority of the time, amazed by the food and the people around him.

Finally, it was time for the explanation. Parker and I went back to the Big House, and I dragged along Percy as well.

"Okay," Parker said nervously. "So what's up?"

"Parker," I started. "Have you ever heard of the Legend of the Burning Ice?"

"The Legend of the Burning Ice?" he repeated. "No, I don't think - oh, wait! Yeah, I found something about it on Google. It was sort of weird, though, 'cause they were all different."

I laughed softly. "That's because none of them are true," I told him. "The authors might _believe_ that they are correct, but they're not. Because only certain _specially involved_ people know the real legend, and if they were _ever_ to do something so idiotic as post it on the internet, then they would instantly have their memories wiped clean and be put to death. No, there is not some secret agency that does these things. These special people are scattered across the globe, and they scour any and all technology for anything that shows the true legend. They do those things of their own accord, including the punishments."

"So what's the real story?" Parker asked. "Do _you_ know it?"

"Yes. I am one of the few people around the world who know the truth," I replied. "The Legend of the Burning Ice started millennia ago, right along with the Neanderthals and Cro-Magnons. Among the early humans, there were a few who showed distinct differences. They were smarter, more powerful, had sharper reflexes than the others. They lived much longer. And they had mysterious powers. Each power was distinctly different for each person, but they were all unnatural for humans. But the most different, the most intimidating feature were their eyes. They were so unnatural. Their irises were as red as fire, and their pupils as blue as ice.

"So the others became afraid, and rightly so. They abandoned the strange ones and left them all alone with nothing but each other for company. But, like I said before, they were strong. They survived. They _thrived_. They had children, who also possessed the same mystical qualities. A few were understandably bitter because the mortals had left them to die, but most only wanted peace. It was a good thing that none of them actually wanted to get revenge, because no one would have survived. Each adult was skillful enough to take on one thousand men by themselves, and even the infants had considerable power. They were unbeatable in battle. They were most dangerous. They all lived together. No one traveled away, for fear that their powers would cause a terrible accident. They became the Tribe of the Burning Ice, in honor of their distinctive eye colorings.

"The people of the Burning Ice were very careful with the mortals. They wanted to have peace, but they knew that humans were often driven to do insane things when they were afraid. So, the Tribe had little contact with them. But if a person of the Burning Ice would come upon a mortal, whether he or she was a simply traveling, or planning to rob someone, he or she would give them a fair warning and say, 'I am one of the Burning Ice. I mean no harm, but I will use my powers if you wish to cross me.' At this point, they would allow the human to run, continue on their way, or stand and fight. The mortals rarely chose to fight, though. But the mortals were growing in number, and they were becoming more reckless and fearful of what the Tribe might do to them. Finally, they could stand it no more. One day, as a desperate attempt to get rid of the 'threat' once and for all, the mortals gathered, and they attacked the Tribe. At the time, the Tribe had, maybe, a hundred members. But the mortals numbered over a million.

"There was a terrible, bloody battle between the Tribe and the mortals that lasted for thirty days and thirty nights. By the dawn of the thirty-first day, every member of the Tribe had been slain. And the Tribe of the Burning Ice ceased to exist."

"So what does that have to do with us?" Parker asked, awed.

I continued. "The world was rid of the Burning Ice. Or so they thought. The story of the Tribe of the Burning Ice and the Great Battle was passed down from parent to child for many generations. One thousand years passed after the Great Battle. A child was born to a happy couple. But something was wrong. The child was developing unnaturally quickly. It could walk after a few days, and by its toddler years, it had the vocabulary of a full-grown adult. And finally, when it was still only a small child, it fought off a man who had been trying to abduct it. The parents realized that they had a child with powers that resembled the powers of the people of the Burning Ice. After much traveling around the world and gathering every part of the Legend, the family figured out that they had a _Child_ of the Burning Ice, because it had similar mystical qualities that the original Tribe members had had, but they were not quite as powerful. That, and the fact that the Child's eyes were usually a normal color. When it was in danger, or faced with a very difficult situation, its eyes would flash and turn into the distinctive red and blue. Sometimes, the colors would just blink and then fade, but in more serious situations, they would stay that way.

"However, those aren't the only ways their powers were limited. The biggest thing that had changed was that each Child needs to have a master. The master is usually chosen before age five, and can be a teacher, a parent, a friend - anyone the Child deems worthy. Yes, this master is chosen by the Child, but once the master is chosen, he or she is supposedly the master for life. When the master dies, so does the Child. If the master were to be immortal, the Child would be immortal as well. That's one of the reasons why having a master is so important - so that the Child becomes mortal as well. The biggest reason is that the master has the power to unlock - or lock - the Child's full potential. When a Child has unlocked its full potential, its eyes change to the original red and blue. Not a flash, but an actual change in color. And the Child becomes just as powerful as a member of the original Tribe. In this state, the master is the only being in the world with even the most remote hold on the Child. However, this is extremely dangerous and can cause massive damage to the world at large, which is why no master has ever tried to unlock a Child's full potential."

I stopped. "Now do you see what the Legend has to do with all of us?"

Parker stared at me. "You're one of them, aren't you? You're a Child of the Burning Ice."

I nodded. "Lance found me when I was three years old. He'd been gathering knowledge of the Legend for a while. He knew that a Child came once a millennium, and that a Child was due to appear soon. He found me and took me, destroying my village and parents in the process. From then on, he raised me and trained me. So naturally, he became my master." I shook my head sadly. "Chances are, he's still my master. Which means I have to obey his every command. On top of that, he raised me to fear him and forced obedience into me. It's practically part of my genetic coding now."

I frustratedly put my head between my hands. "Whenever he approaches me, I can feel his presence. And it terrifies me. It was all I could do yesterday to not to fall at his feet and grovel for mercy. It's pathetic," I whispered.

I felt Parker gently place his hand on my shoulder. "So what happened?"

"A few years ago, I finally built up the courage to run away," I explained. "Ever since then, I'd been in hiding. I'd never stay in one place for too long because I was terrified that he'd find me and take me back. And yesterday, he did. He finally found me."

There was a silence after I finished my story. Finally, I felt my hands being removed from my head. I looked up and met Parker's eyes. I braced myself to find hurt, doubt, and ever fear in them. But instead, I saw admiration, trust...and passion.

"Thank you for telling me all of this, Sakura," he said gently. "I promise I'll do whatever I can to make things even the tiniest bit easier. If you need me to train, I'll train. If you need me to hide, I'll hide. If you need me by your side...I'll be there no matter what."

* * *

**So there you go; that's the Legend that I've named myself after - the Legend of the Burning Ice. I hope I can find some time soon to start writing again and finish at least one of my stories, hopefully this one. Did you enjoy it? If you did, I'd appreciate some reviews. This story needs some more love.**

**Please don't favorite or alert without reviewing.  
**

**Have a nice day~!  
**

**~Legend~  
**


End file.
